Best Sick Day Ever
by greenandred124
Summary: James is sick. Logan lends a helping hand only to have something revealed to him. A fluffy oneshot. Warning: SLASH! Jagan. James/Logan


**A/N: Hey guys, so I got a request from btrluver4eva to write a Jagan fic. Honestly, I had no idea how to begin…but after a few days of pondering, it came to me, and I must say that I enjoyed writing it. I hope you like this, lovelies. My first Jagan one-shot ever, but certainly not my last. Remember, I will take requests for stories. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

* * *

><p>James Diamond woke up with a burning sensation at the back of his throat. He brushed it off and figured that it was from Gustavo being so harsh in the studio and making him sing eight hours of harmonies with the guys.<p>

He dragged himself out of bed only to be hit with a wave of nausea. He steadied himself and stumbled off to the bathroom to take a shower, noticing that his roommate, Logan was not in his bed.

_A shower should clear this up. There's no way I'm getting sick. I HATE being sick_, James thought as he stripped, and climbed tiredly into the steaming, warm water.

When he got out, James shook his hair dry and shivered, wrapping the fluffy, white towel around his waist. He grabbed a pair of boxers from the dresser in the bedroom that he and Logan shared.

Even after the remaining beads of water had dissipated from the tall boy's tan skin, he continued to shiver. James forcefully stopped his shaking and put on some dark skinny jeans, a black printed tee shirt, and some Converse sneakers.

Walking out to the kitchen, James saw Logan, Carlos, and Kendall already seated around the breakfast table eating their various meals of choice.

Mrs. Knight greeted James pleasantly, "Morning honey. Here's your oatmeal." She set the bowl in front of him.

"Thanks Mama Knight," James replied, voice cracking slightly.

Logan looked up from his eggs and studied James's face. He watched as James stirred his oatmeal around but made no effort to put the slightest amount into his mouth. "You feeling alright, man?" Logan questioned his friend sympathetically.

The concern Logan had shown had made James feel heat surge through him. He'd been in love with the younger boy since they had first met when they were little, but he kept those feelings locked up. And the caring that he had just shown made James love him even more.

"Yeah, fine Logie. Just…tired." That was half true. James began feeling worse as the minutes ticked by. At least it was Saturday so he had off from work.

Logan carefully assessed his answer and made nothing of it once James shoved a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. What Logan didn't know was that James had swallowed the glob with great difficulty.

After finishing what seemed like a never-ending bowl, James stood slowly and put the empty dish in the sink. He flopped on the couch and stared at the television.

"James, what are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"Watching TV," James replied.

"Then how come it's not on?"

"Um…oh. Yeah. Sorry, bro. I guess I'm just really out of it. Overworked and exhausted, yanno?"

Carlos -being absent-minded as he was- shrugged and flicked on the television, turning on a hockey game.

Kendall and Logan ran over to the couch and flopped down, in the mood to see some action on the ice.

The Wild had scored a goal and Logan, Kendall, and Carlos all high-fived and cheered. Receiving no response from James, the other boys looked over at his slumped, sleeping figure.

The next thing James knew, he felt someone shaking his arm. "James, wake up." The voice belonged to Kendall.

"Hmmph," James responded, not being able to answer coherently, eyes remaining shut.

"Come on, let's get him to bed," Logan suggested, switching into doctor mode.

Kendall lifted James carefully and carried him to his bed. He set him down gently.

James shivered, so Carlos pulled his covers over him. Logan placed his hand on his friend's forehead. "James, you're warm. Stay in bed. I'll take care of you."

James still could not answer. If he could, he would have tried to stop Logan immediately. That's how it always was when he was sick. Logan would want to help and James would resist. He had to make an attempt to stop it.

Logan popped a thermometer into James's mouth. After a few long seconds, it beeped. "104. That's quite a fever you've got there, buddy. Can you answer me?"

"L-Logan. St-op worrying. About. Me," James managed to force out, becoming more aware of his surroundings and what was going on.

"I will not. Take this and go to sleep. I'll check on you later." Logan handed James an Advil.

James willingly accepted it and instantly dozed off for what seemed like no time at all.

When Logan came back to check at him, he had to shake James a few times before getting a reaction.

James opened his eyes, and was staring directly into the face of his gorgeous love interest. His heart began to pick up speed. _Please no_, James thought, as Logan reached for his wrist. He jerked his arm away.

"James, let me just make sure everything's okay. You couldn't even answer me before." Logan held out his hand and James unwillingly surrendered his arm, knowing that Logan would feel his pulse beating rapidly beneath his fingertips.

Logan counted the beats. "That's...ridiculous. It's so fast…" He reached over his shoulder and onto the nightstand, picking up a stethoscope.

James whimpered quietly knowing that his secret passion for Logan would soon be revealed.

Logan placed the chest piece over James's heart and listened as it thumped quickly, showing no signs of slowing down. "James, does it always do this?"

All James could do was stare up at Logan's angelic face, which continued making his heart pound.

Logan moved the chest piece around a bit. "James?"

James finally answered the question. "Only when I'm with you."

"That's oft-… Wait a minute. Only when you're… Explain." Logan ceased the movement of the chest piece, removed the instrument from his ears, and stared blankly at James.

"Logie…it doesn't take a brain surgeon to find the meaning in what I just said to you."

"So what if I…" Logan bent down, placed a hand on the left side of James's chest, and kissed his lips softly. He pulled away, a smirk growing on his face as he felt James's heart react against his palm.

Logan did it again and the kisses became more and more passionate. James's secret was finally exposed.

* * *

><p>That night, Logan lay in bed with James, cuddling with him. "So you really love me?" Logan pondered, head resting against James's chest.<p>

"Since the day I'd met you. And you really love me?"

"Since the day _I'd _met _you_."

Since James's heart couldn't keep a secret and revealed everything that he felt for Logan, James realized that he was having the best sick day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well…that was kinda suckish. Sorry about that. I tried. And I had a good time doing so. Don't be too harsh when reviewing. Peace and love.**


End file.
